1. Field of the Innovation Patent
The present innovation patent relates to a wall-mounted device, particularly with regard to a design, which is provided with an interior live wire circuit and an exterior live wire circuit, to attain an effect that the exterior live circuit supplies power and detects circuit independently, and is applied to an outlet device mounted in the wall and the like.
2. The Related Arts
Nowadays, the electricity consumption has increased year by year and the electricity prices are gradually rising. Therefore, saving energy becomes a crucial issue.
Other than the usage of supplying power to electrical appliances or electrical devices, recently, outlet switches has also been formed a smart outlet that can detect circuit and control circuit, so as to manage electrical appliances or electrical devices or to analyze the electricity consumption of electrical appliances or electrical devices.
However, the conventional smart outlet design likes the smart outlet and control system, as shown in Taiwan patent No. M538278. The switch control circuit is electrically connected between the live wire input terminal and the live wire output terminal of the smart outlet to control the open/closed state of the live wire. Hence, when the switch control circuit disconnects the live wire input terminal from the live wire output terminal of the smart outlet, the power is not only stop supplied to the electrical appliances plugged in the smart device, but also to all electronic modules, electrically connected to the smart outlet, such as wireless transmission module, power module, electrical detection module, display module, temperature detection module, etc. Thus, it is inconvenient to use, and reduce the useful life of electronic module or damage electronic components because of the frequent open/closed switch of the live wire. Besides, the unsolved part is that the volume is too large to be placed into the smart outlet because of the added electronic module. Further, electronic module cannot be directly systematically built, so it need to be additionally bought and cannot be directly seen as a “built materials”, and it only detects the external current.
Hence, in view of the above problems, the named inventor(s) of the present innovation patent makes painstaking efforts to research and study in cooperation with application of related technical theory and rules. A device, having an effect of supplying power independently, which is mounted in a wall can effectively improve the above mentioned drawbacks and is finally proposed.